fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite (Sonic Forces)
Summary Infinite is a major villain in the game Sonic Forces, created by Dr. Eggman specifically to surpass all his past humiliations and failures by "a thousand times." He was originally a powerful and largely renowned and respected mercenary, regarded as the best there is, before invading Eggman's base in attempts to steal from him. However, they were fought and cornered by Eggman's forces. Accidentally touching the Phantom Ruby revealed Infinite's true dream: a desolate Earth devoid of life. Eggman seen lots of potential in him, and offered Infinite and his squad a place in the Eggman Empire. Infinite accepted this proposal. He and his squad were told to guard the base against Shadow the Hedgehog, but his squad is killed by Shadow, and he is forced to battle the hedgehog alone. After hearing the doctor call him and his squad useless, he is angered, and takes on Shadow. Unfortunately for him, he is easily defeated in three hits. Shadow regards him as a disgrace and calls him weak, and tells him to never show his face ever again. Infinite is then shown shaking, terrified by the experience. Infinite, pride-broken, humiliated, horrified and traumatized, is overcome by those words; "You're weak." He screams out in anger at his genuine fear, and at his helplessness. This is when Infinite realized how weak and worthless he truly was. From there, he took part as a test specimen in the experiments with the Phantom Ruby, eventually being merged with the final product, it becoming part of the very culmination of his being. Infinite was reborn, and took up a mask to hide and throw away his old self. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (Takes control of a person's visual and depth perception, allowing it to directly feed information to the brain, which enables Infinite to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns), Mental Hallucination Inducement (Can induce hallucinations via touch that can either bring about feelings of pleasure or torment), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel (The Phantom Ruby warped Sonic to Stardust Speedway, but in the past, as the past version in Sonic CD is green), Dual Warping (He has it on a limited scale, but Infinite is fully capable of manipulating virtual reality and reality itself at the same time, making something entirely real yet fake; making entire worlds, loopholes in time, and so on. Infinite can thus create, erase and redesign just about anything as he sees fit, turning something fake into something real, and vice versa. He can create virtual reality clones of himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic that all contain the same build and same powers as their real counterpart, making it virtually impossible to tell apart, and so on), Creation (Can create just about any illusion he pleases thanks to the Phantom Ruby, including celestial objects such as stars), Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Using Null Space, he can effectively erase things from existence, sending them to a space devoid of anything at all), Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Rectangular Constructs, Enhanced Swordsmanship (Prior to Sonic Forces' events, Infinite possessed a red sword, which he was a master at wielding), and Resistance to Scanning (Tails--a mechanical genius--designed a machine that could scan things, and Infinite was immune to this) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Empowered by the Phantom Ruby, which was not only stated to be capable of breaking the boundaries of dimensions, but was also stated to be so powerful that Eggman stated that he won't need the Master Emerald, indicating that the Phantom Ruby is way above the Master Emerald. Sega themselves confirmed that Infinite is the strongest enemy Sonic has faced yet. In addition, in the Japanese version of the game, Eggman stated that Infinite is stronger than any of his inventions by a trillionfold, confirming that Infinite is the strongest Sonic Villain ever to appear) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be superior to Time Eater, who exists outside of time and space, [https://youtu.be/Cmui_RQTQl4?t=15m46s and should be able to move in Null Space, which is devoid of anything,] since he creates it. Furthermore, Sonic could move in Null Space in this game, and Infinite is faster than Sonic. However, it should be noted that these are merely support feats for what truly justifies this rating; the Phantom Ruby, as shown above, created this realm, and that realm's timer is going all over the place. This should indicate that time is nonlinear, and thus they're moving throughout time and space via sheer speed. The Phantom Ruby empowers Infinite, so of course it scales to him) Lifting Strength: Class Z to Immeasurable (Superior to the likes of Solaris and Time Eater) Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozens of meters w/ energy blasts and Null Space. Multiversal with the Phantom Ruby's influence Standard Equipment: Phantom Ruby, Red Sword Intelligence: Above Average (Can lead an entire squad and is regarded as the best mercenary in the world. He led Eggman's army extremely well, and was evidently smarter than Sonic) Weaknesses: Massively arrogant, to the point where he'll resist the urge to kill people because he enjoys their pain and suffering so much. Granted, Infinite can snap out of this and go straight for the kill, but it normally takes him a little while to realize that he needs to do this. If the foe is weaker than him, he'll mess around with them; if they're around his level, and if he knows this, he'll go for the kill. Furthermore, if someone has a Phantom Ruby themselves, they can negate all of his powers, like when The Avatar negated Null Space, Red Hellzone and his virtual star Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Spear:' Infinite shoots a lance of powerful energy which then explodes upon contact with whatever it hits. *'Null Space Rift:' Infinite shoots out a small, black energy sphere, which expands and begins inhaling like a black hole, erasing whatever it consumes from existence. *'Hypercube:' Infinite summons red cubes, using them to home in on an enemy or rising them as walls or even using them as road blocks and such. If they touch the enemy, they will be transported into a virtual reality. *'Red Hellzone:' If Infinite's foe is hit by his Hypercube, they are injured and transported here, to a virtual recreation of reality where Infinite can make anything happen, and where things are even more dangerous. Infinite can activate different versions of this "virtual reality," and doesn't need to hit an enemy to activate it, either. *'Virtual Reality Clones:' Infinite can create four characters using his Phantom Ruby illusions: Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. These virtual versions of the characters share the same exact build and all the same exact powers as their original. Infinite can create an infinite amount of these clones, too. **'Virtual Shadow the Hedgehog:' An exact replica of Shadow the Hedgehog, retaining his powers of Chaos and the ability to turn into Super Shadow. He has the ability to use all his spinning abilities, accompanied with Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and all his other Chaos powers. Finally, Virtual Shadow can turn into Virtual Super Shadow if he gets the Chaos Emeralds, which enables Super Shadow's actual abilities, like Spear of Light and Chaos Arrow. **'Virtual Chaos 0:' An exact replica of Chaos 0, retaining his ability to manipulate water and water body as well as the ability to turn into Perfect Chaos. Due to being made of water, Virtual Chaos 0 has a sort of liquid intangibility, can stretch his limbs, and of course, with each progressing Chaos Emerald, he'll gain forms, like the original Chaos 0. **'Virtual Zavok:' An exact replica of Zavok, retaining his ability to manipulate magnetic fields, and thus completely destroy robots, mind control them, and manipulate them. Virtual Zavok can also turn giant like the original, breathe fire, and all that stuff. **'Virtual Metal Sonic:' An exact replica of Metal Sonic, retaining his ability to scan enemies and replicate certain powers, bring up the indestructible black shield, and turn into Neo Metal, Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Of course, Virtual Metal Sonic can also fly like his original counterpart, too. Notes # 1: Sonic and the Avatar's defeat of Infinite is an outlier because Infinite was holding back due to his arrogance and overconfident personality. #2: Credits to Metal for most of the profile. Respect Threads https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/7kw9yu/respect_infinite_sonic_forces/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Games Category:Sonicverse Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sadists Category:Tier 2